The Return of the Golden Neko
by LilyEvans101
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, the former Seigaku pillar of support, rookie of the West, and twice-in-a-row Grand Slam champion, has returned to Japan for a break from tennis. He says he isn't looking for romance, but he might end up getting it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Tokyo International Airport, 7:31 a.m._

A tall youth stepped further into the airport, heaving a sigh.

"Man, Japan is always so hot!" he complained to his companion, a young man, older than him, but similar in looks.

"Well, what do you expect, Chibisuke?" The other replied. The first youth snorted.

"Shut up, Ryoga-nii." He grumbled. The other, now identified as Echizen Ryoga, chuckled.

"Well, Ryoma, let's hail a taxi." Ryoga said cheerfully. Echizen Ryoma, rookie of the East, Grand-Slam champion twice in a row, former Seigaku team member, has finally returned to Japan.

_The Fuji Household, 9:00 a.m._

"Ara, shouldn't you be at work, Syusuke?" Fuji Yumiko said, her sweet voice alerting her younger brothers to her presence.

"Today's my day off." The eldest son replied, his perpetually cerulean eyes closed and his lips in his ever present smile.

Yumiko smiled back.

"That's great, then."

"Actually, nee-san, aniki was telling me he and the former Seigaku regulars are going to Kawamura's Sushi tonight." Fuji Yuuta, the tensai's younger brother informed her.

"Eh, is that so. Why?" Yumiko asked.

"Well, it seems that Kawamura has something he has to tell all of us." Syusuke answered.

Yumiko raised her slim eyebrow.

"I wonder, does it have anything to do with Echizen-kun's return to Japan?"

Syusuke's eyes opened fully in surprise.

"Nani?" Yuuta said his mouth slightly agape.

Yumiko smiled again, walking over the table to get and CD and putting it in the TV set.

"Watch." She said, putting her finger to her lips to silence Yuuta's objections.

"**So, Ryoma Echizen," **__ a man in a suit, most likely a newscaster began, looking to his right, where a handsome youth stood. **"We've heard you are returning to Japan! Is it true?"**

Ryoma laughed lightly. **"News travels fast, huh. Yes, it's true I'm going back to Japan."**

** "Why?"**

** "Well, I'm taking a break from competitive and professional tennis for a while. And, I kinda felt homesick, so….."**

** "Ah, I see. Are you taking anyone with you? A lover, or girlfriend, perhaps?"**

Ryoma laughed again, shaking his head slightly. **"No, no girlfriends or lovers. Just my brother and I."**

** "Ah, your brother. But, really, don't you have a special someone? Oh, I get it, a special someone in Japan?"**

** "Ahahaha, no, not at all. I'm not really looking for a relationship, but, I'm really declining one either." **At this, Ryoma winked at the camera. Fan girls' screams could be heard in the background, and then the clip ended.

"Saa, this looks interesting." Syusuke said, his eyes closed one more and a slightly bigger smile on his face.

Yuuta shivered.

_Kawamura's Sushi, 6:54 p.m._

"Takashi."

"Takashi. "

"Takashi!" Takashi Kawamura jumped as his former Buchou's voice cut through his thoughts.

"H-hai?" He said nervously. All the former Seigaku regulars were peering curiously at him now.

"Saa, Takashi, you've been out of it for a while." Fuji said, smiling as usual. "Something on your mind?"

"Oh, it's really nothing. It's just that there's a special guest coming tonight, but he's late."

"Eh?" Momoshiro spoke up. "Who is it?"

"It's me." A smooth, vaguely familiar voice came from the door. Everyone's head swiveled and jaws dropped, sans Fuji, Tezuka, and Kawamura.

There stood Echizen Ryoma, all his 167 cm slim and fit. His golden cat eyes were narrow and his eyelashes longer than before. He no longer wore a FILA cap, but his hair was long, shoulder blade length, some of it in a high ponytail while a few strands hung gracefully loose. In his right ear were two hoops and a black cross on a chain, all connected, while his left ear had a hoop on his cartilage, and a stud on his lobe.

Ryoma wore a dark purple dress shirt with the top tree buttons undone and the sleeves folded to his elbow. He had also donned tight black jeans with a loose, studded belt diagonally presented on his hips.

Momo recovered first.

"Echizen!" He bounded up from his seat and gave Ryoma a crushing hug.

"C-can't-_gasp_\- breathe…"Ryoma wheezed. Momo released Ryoma, scratching his neck.

"Gomen." He said sheepishly. Ryoma laughed.

"It's alright. I'd forgotten what your hugs are like." Almost as soon as he said that, the spells was broken and Eiji glomped him, almost sending them toppling to the floor.

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded, prying him away and giving Ryoma a hug as well. Ryoma accepted the hug and then looked at the others, smiling lightly.

"Sorry, for being so late."

Kawamura shook his head quickly.

"It's alright, Echizen!"

"Arigatou." Ryoma replied.

Soon, more hugs were exchanged, even Kaidoh and Tezuka were not spared from Ryoma's hugs, though Kaidoh blushed when Ryoma turned from Inui, walked up to him and hugged him. Ryoma was still smaller than them, so his head reached Kaidoh's chest. Kaidoh awkwardly put his arms around Ryoma and was rewarded a small sqeeze in return.

Once everyone was settled, they started eating again, Ryoma telling stories about America and everyone else filling him in on what had happened in his absence.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Seishun Gakuen, 7:00 a.m._

Ryuzaki Sumire smiled as her tennis team boys ran their laps. Earlier, she had received a call from Tezuka saying Ryoma was back.

_That bastardly boy_, she thought, shaking her head. Ryoma had promised to inform her as soon as he came back from America.

"Woah," came a familiar voice from behind her. "The courts look kinda run down."

_Speak of the devil_, Ryuzaki thought.

"That's because you and the others wore it down so much." She scolded lightly without turning. Some of the boys had heard him and were glaring with different levels of irritation.

Ryoma stepped up besides her and grinned.

"Yeah, but you loved us."

She chuckled. "I did. I don't know why, honestly."

As Ryuzaki called together the members, she glanced over Ryoma. Today, he wore all of his hair in a high ponytail and all his earrings. He was wearing a white shirt, a blue jersey, and dark blue trousers.

"Alright!" Ryuzaki started. "As I told you before, you guys are in dire need of a trainer who can help you strengthen your weakness and improve your strengths. Well, a few of you probably recognize him, but, this is Echizen Ryoma. He will be helping you from now on."

The boys turned to Ryoma, a few of them looking angry or irritated, most of them either indifferent or curious.

"Yoroshiku." He said, grinning.

_Seishun Gakuen, Boy's Tennis Club Courts, 4:34 p.m._

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Echizen called from the court he just exited.

"What is it?" She said, turning and glancing at her exhausted members who had all lost to Ryoma.

"They're all _mada mada dane._" Ryoma said, smirking. The boys glared at him but then looked at their coach in shock at what she said next.

"I know that, that's why you're here." The boys wept comically. _Coach!_

"Well, I have to get going. See you all tomorrow, brats." Ryoma said, grinning as the members glared at him. He picked up his bag and left. Ryuzaki shook her head before retreating to her office. That boy…

A buzzing sound started in the dark hospital room. The man who sat in his bed accepted the call.

"How was it?" he asked. The voice on the other end responded with a chuckle.

"That's good. Any pretty ladies catch your attention?" An indignant shout was his response.

"Gomen, gomen. Oh? So soon? Ah, well, make sure to call tomorrow. Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'll make sure to take my meds. Don't worry about your oyaji, bishounen. Ja na." Three beeps filled the silence of his room. The man sighed and turned his head to look outside, at the stars.

"I don't have much time left…...I feel so old." He said before his eyes shut and his breathing evened, his mind delving into a deep sleep.


End file.
